


Erotyczne fantazje 172

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee





	Erotyczne fantazje 172

Dziedziczka krzyczała i jęczała z rozkoszy, kiedy sztuczny członek jej liderki wszedł w nią. Ruby wsuwała go i wysuwała z ciasnej cipki swojej partnerki, pieszcząc w tym samym czasie jej zgrabnymi dłońmi, piersi białowłosej łowczyni.

Liderka pochyliła się nad Weiss i pocałowała jej usta, długim, gorącym i namiętnym pocałunkiem, wsuwając swój język do środka.

Ich nagie piersi zaczęły się o siebie ocierać, kiedy Ruby posuwała Weiss swoim sztucznym penisem, doprowadzając drżące ciało dziedziczki do rozkoszy.

Gdy cudowne uczucie lekkości i przyjemności rozlazło się po ciele Weiss, sprawiło, że o niczym już nie chciała myśleć, niż tylko o swojej wspaniałej liderce. Po orgazmie Weiss zapadła w głęboki sen, leżąc w ramionach swojej kochanki, która tylko się uśmiechała.


End file.
